Caps, such as baseball caps and golf caps, are well known. Sunvisors to shield the eyes and forehead from the sun while leaving the top of the head exposed are well known and are popular for sports, such as tennis and golf.
Pat. No. 4,023,212 shows a visor having a removable crown. While that cap can be converted to a visor, detachment of the crown is complex, and the crown must be stored separately. When it is desired to return the visor to a cap, operations are complex.
An earlier Pat. No. 748,949, shows a convertible hat with a crown which may be removed entirely.
Pat. No. 2,597,447 shows a cap having a releasable rearward portion. However, the cap is used as a fish landing cap and not a sunvisor. The crown contains a fishnet which would prevent the cap from being used as a sunvisor.
Heretofore, no device has been available for conveniently converting between a cap and a sunvisor while keeping both the cap and the sunvisor pleasing in appearance.